Cry Out
by KissingThorns
Summary: Kamijo Hiroki was not a stupid man. No, he was actually quite intelligent. That's why he couldn't tell Nowaki. Junjou Egoist, with Character Death and angst, angst, angst. will eventually be raised to M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

* * *

_A/N: I am uploading Cry Out again without editing it much, so the first four chapters will be different from my current style)_

* * *

Ok, this is my first Junjo Romantica story, so if it doesn't measure up, then I will try my best to improve with it.

I do NOT own Junjo Romantica or any of it's characters.

* * *

Hiroki Kamijo wasn't a stupid man. No, he was actually quite intelligent.

That's why he couldn't tell Nowaki.

"I'm sorry…"

The brunette shivered, wrapping his coat tighter about himself as he exited the penthouse, not realizing that the rest of the building was so cold.

He looked down at his watch, his breath fogging its glass surface.

It had been a present from Nowaki, he realized, and guilt clouded his mind as he hurried his pace towards the elevator down the hallway.

He stood silently in the elevator, eyes trained on the rapidly decreasing numbers above the door.

Upon reaching the outside, his chocolate eyes darted around the street, almost certain that Nowaki would be standing on the other side of the road, icy blue eyes clouded with the same un-readable emotions that had filled them for the last few days.

Hiroki shook his head before pulling out his cell phone to check his messages, as he began his long walk to the hospital.

He wasn't surprised o see he had 3 missed calls and 6 missed messages.

All of them were from Nowaki. He opened the latest message, eyes scanning the words.

_From: Nowaki_

_Date: 11/27, 7:34 pm._

_Subject: Sorry_

_Hiro-san, _

_Obviously your busy, but I wanted to let you know that I'm working late tonight, so go home without me._

_Love,_

_Nowaki_

Hiroki smiled at the last part, but then that familiar wave of guilt washed over him. He hit the reply button, and typed out a quick:

_Whatever. See you when you get home._

_Hiroki._

The cinnamon haired man was about to close his phone when he caught sight of the background.

It was a picture of himself and Nowaki that the other man had taken a few weeks ago.

The black haired giant had one arm wrapped around Hiroki while his other hand was holding the phone. Hiroki had a look of sullen resign on his face as he glared at the phone, a deep blush coloring his features. The brunette smiled slightly before closing the phone, eyes stinging slightly. He sighed and turned around, making his ways home.

He passed the restaurant that he and Nowaki ate dinner at regularly, and a twinge in his chest caused him to quicken his pace.

His feet practically led themselves back to the apartment he and Nowaki shared. It was shocking that he had managed to get home due to the fact he had been passing almost every place that he and Nowaki had every visited together.

Once he arrived home, he noticed that the house phone's 'missed call' light was flashing. He didn't even bother to remove his shoes or coat as he walked towards the phone. He picked it up and punched in the code for the voicemail, and was greeted with Nowaki's gentle voice.

"_Hello, Hiro-san. I was hoping that you would be home, but apparently your not. I will try to call your cell phone again. I love you._"

The man felt a tear threaten to slide down his cheek, but he brushed the feeling away.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, that it was a betrayal of his lovers trust…but then why couldn't he stop?

* * *

Nowaki Kusama knew something was going on with his Hiro-san the moment he walked through the door. Whether it be something to do with work, or something with his parent's, he always could detect when something was wrong. That's why, when Hiroki had arrived home a few days ago, Nowaki knew that Hiroki was hiding something.

Something big. Something that he didn't want Nowaki to know.

Nowaki knew better than to pry, but that night, when he had tried to get Hiroki to tell him what the problem was, he had gotten a book to the face and Hiroki snarling at him to,

"Fuck off and mind his own business."

Nowaki had been shocked to say the least, but even more appalled when Hiroki had taken up residence on the couch for the had been gone early the next morning, leaving an ever so familiar note on the bathroom counter

'_Went out. Will be back. Hiroki.' _

It had seemed like a cruel joke to the blue eyed man, but he knew that Hiroki was up to something. And it wasn't good.

* * *

Nowaki sighed and flipped his phone closed. He had tried calling every possible place he could think of in order to get a hold of Hiroki. The University, they're house, Hiroki's cell phone and even the bastard Hiro-san worked with, Miyagi.

All of which came up negative.

Miyagi had told Nowaki that Hiroki had left the office around 4:30 that evening, and that he kept mumbling about how he was late for something. That was about all the information he could get regarding Hiroki's whereabouts.

The black haired doctor was just about to place his phone in his pocket when it was pulled from his hands.

"Oi! What's wrong Nowaki-kun?"

Nowaki spun around to see Tsumori-Senpai.

"Ahh, Senpai…sorry, I've been trying to get a hold of Hiro-san all day."

The other man's smiled changed immediately into a look of concern.

"Do you think the crab is okay?"

Nowaki gave the man a small glare before replying.

"No, I don't think so… He's just been acting strangely lately…"

The other doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Nowaki gave the man a soft smile/ It wans't like Tsumori to worry about this sort of thing, so, part of him was grateful for the man's concern

"Nowaki-kun…have you ever considered the fact that that crab may be, you know, cheating on you?…Not that he could find anyone to cheat on you with…"

Nowaki froze.

What?

"Oi! Nowaki-kun! EARTH TO NOWAKI!"

Nowaki shook his head and smiled at the doctor.

"No, Hiro-san would never do that."

But, behind his smile, Nowaki was doubting his own words.

* * *

Oh no, Poor Nowaki! What is Hiro-san doing?

Review if you want to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who?**

* * *

Hiroki was standing in the living room of his and Nowaki's apartment, looking out the window, feeling somewhat depressed. He had been keeping up this lie for longer than he had expected.

The brunette continued to gaze out of the window, watching the sky change from it's previous reddish-orange to dark navy. He sighed.

"Maybe I should talk to him..."

Hiroki's phone began to vibrate, and he jumped, not expecting it.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

There were 4 messages.

They all were, as he expected, Nowaki.

He opened the first message.

_From: Nowaki_

_Date: 11/30, 5:59 pm._

_Subject: No Subject_

_Hiro-san, _

_Good evening. I'm on my break and was thinking about you. See you when I get home. I love you._

_Thinking of you,_

_Nowaki._

Hiroki smiled sadly. Nowaki had been sending him random messages ever hour for the last three days. Even if it was somewhat annoying most days, they would always cause the chocolate eyed man to smile.

He opened the next message.

_From: Nowaki_

_Date: 11/30, 6:53 pm_

_Subject: having fun?_

_hey crab. having fun without nowaki again? I bet you are aren't yo_

Hiroki growled, deleting the message, knowing that particular message was from that bastard Nowaki worked with at the hospital.

"I hope your head is still fucked up you asshole."

Mumbled the man, moving onto the next message.

_From: Nowaki_

_Date: 11/30, 6:56 pm_

_Subject: I'm SO Sorry!_

_I'm SO Sorry Hiro-san! Senpai stole my cell phone and sent you that awful message. I am SO SO SO SO SO Sorry. I will talk with him right away! Please forgive him, he has a strange sense of humor, and I am Sorry._

_Love, _

_Nowaki_

Hiroki felt himself smile once again, in spite of himself, imagining what Nowaki's expression would have looked like when he saw what the fucker had sent Hiroki. His smile faded, however, when he realized that Tsumori's words weren't that far from the truth…of course, minus the having fun part.

Hiroki laughed awkwardly at himself. He most certainly **NOT **having fun.

Hiroki decided to open the last message, when his phone vibrated again.

He expected it to be Nowaki, so he opened it without looking at the name.

_Where are you?_

Hiroki froze.

**Th****ey had **_**just **_**been together half an hour ago.**

The last message from Nowaki went unread by the shocked professor.

_From: Nowaki_

_Date: 11/30, 9:13 pm_

_Subject: No Subject_

_Hiro-san,_

_I got off of work early today, so I am on my way home. Cannot wait to see you. _

_Love,_

_Nowaki_

* * *

"Hiro-san!"

Hiroki turned around just in time to have a blue eyed giant launch himself at the professor.

"NOWAKI!" He yelped, dropping the phone he had been previously engrossed in.

Nowaki's arms wrapped around the older man's chest and he hugged him tightly. Hiroki didn't say anything, as he usually would have. Instead, he only looked out the living room window, raising a hesitant hand, before he placed it on the Nowaki's arm, giving it a light squeeze. Nowaki smiled, but inside, he felt a small, painful tug at his heart, knowing that his Hiro-san was still keeping something from him.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

Nowaki felt Hiroki tense in his arms, and leaned down to press a kiss to the back of the man's head. Hiroki sighed and squirmed his way out of the other man's arms.

"Whatever…"

Nowaki stayed in place, gazing at Hiroki's retreating back, and unreadable expression on his face. Nowaki looked down and noticed Hiroki's dropped cell phone and leaned down to pick it up.

The message Hiroki had been reading was still on the screen.

Nowaki's eyes scanned the name of the sender and the three words that had been sent to his Hiro-san. Nowaki felt his heart break. The sound of they're bedroom door slamming only made Nowaki's heart crack a little bit more.

"Hiro-san…"

* * *

For the first time since he and Nowaki broke up, Hiroki cried. He sat on the room he and Nowaki shared, and let the himself go. It was extremely unlike him to cry over something like this. In fact, a few years ago, Hiroki would have been ecstatic with what was going on. Once again, it was all traced back to Baka-hiko. If it wasn't for him, Hiroki and Nowaki wouldn't have been going through this. Everything would be normal.

Letting his head fall into his hands, Hiroki just sat in silence, save the occasional dropping of his tears hitting the floor.

"Hiro-san, are you alright?"

Hiroki straightened up immediately, wiping the tears off his face and shaking his head slightly.

"Of course I am idiot. Just leave me alone!"

There was silence from the other side of the door for a moment before Nowaki's hesitant reply broke the silence.

"Umm…Hiro-san, I've noticed that ever since that student from your class was killed, you've been acting strangely. Why?"

Hiroki froze, his eyes widening.

_How did he know?_

* * *

_One week ago…_

_Tears were being shed around him, but he didn't care. His eyes were on Akihiko. He was a mess. He wasn't wearing his usual formal attire, instead, he was wearing a wrinkled black dress shirt and black dress pants. His hair was everywhere, which was understandable as he probably had not slept for days. _

_Hiroki closed his eyes for a moment, then felt a hand on his shoulder. _

_He already knew who it was. _

"_Hiro-san…are you ok?" _

_The brunette shook his head and opened his eyes, looking around at the many people who were attending this morbid ceremony._

_Takahashi Takahiro, his wife and a young boy who, Hiroki reasoned, was probably their son, were all here and crying. Five or six of Hiroki's students, including that young man, Sumi something-or-other, were attending. All of the girls that were here were crying, as well as a few of the men._

_Hiroki also noticed that Miyagi was here as well._

_The other professor met the brunette's eyes, and gave him a solemn nod before turning back to look at the picture of the deceased. _

_The boy in the picture was smiling. _

_He had dark brown hair and olive green eyes. _

_The name printed underneath the picture was written in navy blue and was, like the picture, surrounded by flowers. _

'_Takahashi Misaki'_

* * *

Oh dear look at what I've done!

I've killed off Misaki!

…

Usagi-san is going to kill me.

Just as a note to anyone who is writing a scene like the one above, the song 'Only Human' by K is really good to listen to while writing.


End file.
